


Matched

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-27
Updated: 2008-12-27
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Matched

Title: Matched  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: G  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s challenge #142: Gifts  
Warning(s): Fluffy sappiness  
A/N: Severus isn't sure how to take this gift.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Matched

~

“Happy Christmas, Severus.”

Severus found himself in possession of a gaily wrapped box, unsure of exactly how to react. He’d received gifts before naturally, the occasional present from a colleague or a student, but those were gifts given out of obligation, the donor expecting something in return. He wasn’t sure what he owed for this present.

“Just open it,” Harry whispered.

The black jumper, decorated with a deep green ‘S’ on the front matched Harry’s green one, with its black ‘H’.

“There,” Molly pronounced. “Now everyone will know you belong together.”

_And that_ , reflected Severus, _was the most priceless gift._

~


End file.
